


Tout vient à point…

by nami64



Category: Le Bazar de la Charité | The Bonfire of Destiny (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexy Times
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami64/pseuds/nami64
Summary: post-saison 1 | une fanfic sur leur première nuit ensemble : après des mois de regards insistants et d’attirance refoulée, ils sont un couple, mais ils en sont encore aux prémices et n’ont toujours pas sauté le pas. donc… moi avec mes gros sabots BIEN SUR QUE J’AI ÉCRIE UNE FIC LA DESSUS !
Relationships: Adrienne De Lenverpré/Célestin Hennion
Kudos: 3





	Tout vient à point…

**Author's Note:**

> personne pour me relire, pas de beta *we die like men*

**avril 1898  
** _Paris, 16ème arrondissement_  


-

“Je lui ai donc proposé un choix : soit une nuit en cellule, soit il me remettait son arsenal immédiatement.”

Assise sur le divan, la tête posée sur son poing, Adrienne observait son invité palabrer. La propriétaire des lieux avait les jambes repliées sous elle, tandis que Célestin, lui aussi sur le divan, s’était débarrassé de sa veste noire et fixait le feu dans la cheminée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le dîner fut parfait. Juste elle et lui en tête-à-tête, pour finir la soirée devant les flammes, un verre de porto à la main. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois dîner ensemble mais ce soir, cela se passait chez elle. Une première. Adrienne avait profité de l’absence de sa fille restée chez sa sœur, pour inviter son… _amoureux_ ? Difficile de mettre une étiquette sur ce qu'était Célestin Hennion pour elle. Son prétendant ? Son galant ? Son amant ? _Non._ Pas son amant –ils n’avaient toujours pas couché ensemble…

“Et, que vous a-t-il dit ?” demanda-t-elle avant d’avaler une autre gorgée de liqueur.

Célestin ne répondit pas. Il sourit, se leva et mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une poignée de petits pétards.

Adrienne leva ses sourcils.

“Vous les lui avez confisqués ?”

“Oui.”

“Vous êtes très cruel,” rit-elle, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné de la vérité.

“Je les aurai laissé à ce gosse si il les avait utilisé dans un parc ou au bord de la Seine. Mais là il les jetait en plein milieu de la chaussée, dans les pattes des chevaux,” expliqua-t-il tout en s'avançant vers la cheminée. “Il y eut même un cheval qui prit peur et fit une ruade. Une jeune femme fut percutée, mais rien de grave… Vous savez, j'aurais put arrêter ce gamin pour trouble à l'ordre public et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.”

Il se tenait maintenant devant le foyer, les flammes et leurs lumières formant un halo autour de sa silhouette longiligne, et Adrienne contemplait ce tableau en silence.

“Croyez-moi,” il rajouta par dessus son épaule, “j'ai été extrêmement magnanime.”

La flamboyante rousse avala le reste de son verre et le rejoignit. Le regard de Célestin se leva un instant du feu pour se poser sur Adrienne. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle, et de nouveau plongea ses yeux dans les flammes.

“Vous les voulez ?” demanda-t-il, sa paume remplie d'une douzaine de pétards.

“Moi ?”

Il rit.

“A vrai dire, je les imaginais plus pour Camille. Pour qu'elle s'amuse. Mais bon, si vous voulez les garder pour vous…”

Une réplique du tac-au-tac aurait été la bienvenue, mais Adrienne se surprit à laisser ces derniers mots s'encrer en elle. Célestin avait pensé les offrir à Camille, juste pour faire plaisir à la petite demoiselle, sans arrière pensée ou manœuvre. Juste… _Pour qu_ _‘elle s'amuse._ C'était plus que tous les présents que Marc-Antoine avait acheté à sa fille, espérant toujours une faveur ou un geste en retour ; ou même plus que Hugues qui n'avait jamais vraiment songé à Camille -élément extérieur à la relation secrète qu'ils entretenaient- sauf durant les dernières heures de sa vie.

Adrienne observa cet homme réservé, au sourire discret et à la richesse modeste, qui ne possédait pas une once de méchanceté. Et son cœur se serra.

Célestin remarqua ce trouble. Il abandonna sur le manteau de la cheminé son arsenal, et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Adrienne.

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

“Non, non. Tout va bien Célestin… Vraiment.”

Il hocha la tête sans conviction -si elle ne désirait pas s’épancher, il ne la forcerait pas.

“Comme vous voulez…”

Ses mains quittèrent les épaules d'Adrienne, et de nouveau, l'homme contempla les flammes. Sous ses long cils, Adrienne prit le temps d'observer son profil grec -presque antique-, une silhouette anguleuse adoucis par une barbe poivre-et-sel et des yeux azur toujours bienveillants.

Un bel homme. Elle lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle le trouvait beau -il se figea, fronça les sourcils, et balaya le compliment avec un _C'est un pari avec mon adjoint qui vous pousse à dire cela n'est-ce pas ?_

Beau, d’un charme singulier —un homme capable de faire frémir son sang avec une facilité déconcertante et un désir qu'elle pensait proscrit pour elle.

Adrienne enlaça ses doigts aux siens pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle.

“Célestin,” commença-t-elle, l’emprise de sa main plus vive, “…j’ai envie de vous.”

Il resta immobile.

“Êtes-vous choqué que je vous dise cela ?”

“Non, pas du tout. J’en suis même flatté…” sourit-il, avant de continuer “et, j’ai très envie de vous aussi.”

D'une main sur sa hanche, Célestin l’attira lentement vers lui et posa les lèvres sur son front. Un corps rassurant, ferme, stable, et Adrienne voulait s’y agripper pour apaiser le tourbillon qui se levait en elle. Tous ces mois de proximité et de confiance grandissantes, tous ces regards et frôlement de mains insistants, tous ces langoureux baisers… Dieu, _qu'elle avait envie de cet homme !_

Elle saisit le gilet noir qu’il portait et l’embrassa, le désir qu’elle éprouvait pour lui prenant soudainement chair. Adrienne éloigna ses lèvres et se colla à lui, ses grands yeux verts cherchant les siens.

“S’il vous plaît—” commença-t-elle contre sa bouche, mais la conclusion resta en suspens. 

_—faites-moi oublier._

Parce que la dernière personne à avoir touché sa peau, à avoir été en elle, à l’avoir possédé, restait Marc-Antoine. Une nuit d’écœurement, sans plaisir ni désir. Un supplice. Et malgré les nombreux mois écoulés, elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle carnassier dans son cou.

La réponse de Célestin fut ses bras s’enroulant autour de sa taille et ses lèvres s’emparant des siennes une nouvelle fois. La flamboyante rousse se soumit à cet assaut avec contentement. D’instinct, ses doigts agiles trouvèrent le col de l’officier et commencèrent leur travail de sape sur les boutons de la chemise. La bouche de Célestin recula un instant pour déposer une pluie de baiser le long de la mâchoire d’Adrienne.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se délecter de la sensation. Puis, un frisson la traversa à la caresse de la barbe sur sa peau fine et, quand ses lèvres continuèrent leur attaque et saisirent le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller légèrement, il y eu un gémissement. 

“Célestin…”

Elle glissa sa main sous son gilet noir, mais sa chemise demeurait là, barrière de tissu cruelle et infranchissable. Il fallut à Adrienne toute la volonté du monde pour poser ses deux paumes sur le torse de Célestin et le repousser. 

Quand elle vit ce regard azur obscurci par de larges pupilles, l’idée de rester ici et de lui faire l’amour sur ce divan lui traversa l’esprit. _Non._

“Nous… devrions monter,” souffla-t-elle.

Un souffle rauque s'échappait des lèvres de l’officier. Ses doigts effleurèrent la gorge d'Adrienne et s'arrêtèrent à la bordure de son col, le premier bouton déjà décadenassé, laissant deviné un océan de tache de rousseurs. Il acquiesça à sa suggestion.

-

Au première étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre principale. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et quand Adrienne la referma derrière son invité, elle s'y adossa. 

Au milieu de la pièce sombre, Célestin se tenait debout. Dans la cheminée, un feu préalablement allumé par la femme de chambre, éclairait timidement la chambre, mais Adrienne pouvait deviner son regard, fixé sur elle, ardent, exalté, obscurci par le désir. Elle décida qu'elle avait été assez patiente.

Elle s'avança prudemment, de peur que ses genoux chancelant ne la trahissent. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder —intense, direct, honnête… et lorsque son regard voyagea de ses lèvres à ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres à nouveau, elle frémit.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, juste quelques centimètre et trois fines couches de tissu séparant sa peau de la sienne. _Intolérable !_

Les doigts d'Adrienne trouvèrent alors la rangé de boutons sur son gilet qui lui avait auparavant résisté.

L’homme resta figé, envoûté par un parfum de lilas. Finalement, ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux d'Adrienne et s’arrêtèrent à son chignon. Il commença à retirer une épingle, puis une deuxième, et une cascade de chevelure rousse se libéra. Prenant soin de repousser les mèches tombant sur le visage ovale d'Adrienne, il glissa ses doigts dans la masse écarlate et vermeil. De la soie et du feu.

“Vous êtes… la femme la plus belle que j’ai rencontré de ma vie.”

Elle rit, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas son ouvrage sur les boutons de son gilet.

“Oh, je suis certaine que vous devez dire cela à toutes les femmes rousses que vous croisez.”

“Non. Pas à toutes…” lui répondit-il, son souffle balayant la peau d'Adrienne.

Enfin le dernier bouton céda, et elle poussa le gilet de ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol sans un bruit. Puis, ce fut le tour de ses bretelles de glisser sur ses épaules et de rester suspendues à son pantalon.

Il y eut alors un moment de flottement. Ils s'observèrent, le silence uniquement rompu par leurs souffles et le crépitement de la cheminée. La fougue qu'ils montrèrent dans le salon s'était évaporée sur les marches de la cage d'escalier et leurs gestes étaient maintenant moins entreprenants, presque craintifs. Dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Adrienne, tout devenait concret et lourd de sens —des mois qu'elle ne s'était dévoilée sous le regard d'un autre, des années pour lui.

Célestin commença à déboutonner le col de la blouse d’Adrienne, révélant une gorge blanche, constellée de taches de rousseurs qu'il voulait embrasser les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'il posa les lèvres sur sa peau, là où son cou et son épaule se rejoignent, un long frisson de plaisir la parcourut.

D'un geste sûr, l'homme continua à défaire son chemisier en plantant des baisers sur chaque surface de peau révélée. Lorsque tous les boutons eurent cédés, il fit glisser le vêtement hors de la ceinture de sa jupe qu'il détacha au passage, et elle se retrouva en corset et jupons face à lui, une légère rougeur colorant sa peau laiteuse.

Célestin pencha la tête vers l'arrondi naissant de ses seins pour y déposer un baiser, et la gorge d'Adrienne se serra, sèche, aride, _assoiffée_ … Elle saisit à pleines mains ses épaules et l'attira vers elle en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : être nue contre la peau de cet homme.

Aussitôt, elle commença à se contorsionner pour atteindre les cordons de son corset. En vain ! Incapable de se défaire de cette entrave par elle-même, elle se retourna pour présenter son dos à Célestin.

“Vous… Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ?” Adrienne demanda.

“Bien sûr.”

Ses doigts glissèrent entre les lacets du corset. Les cordons commencèrent à se dé-serrer, un à un, la pression de l'armature se réduisant autour du corps de la sculpturale femme, et Célestin ne put s’empêcher de déposer un autre baiser sur son cou. 

_Un frisson d’anticipation._ L'habileté avec laquelle il travaillait sur ses lacets fit réaliser à Adrienne qu'il avait sans doute déjà fait cela, de nombreuses fois, avec Eva ou Charlotte… Mais elle balaya cette pensée aussitôt. Ça lui était égal. Il lui appartenait à présent.

Le carcan tomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd, ne laissant que le délicat corsage de coton pour couvrir la poitrine d'Adrienne. Elle se retourna, prit les lèvres de Célestin et tira sur sa chemise pour la libérer de son pantalon. _Sa peau_ … elle voulait sentir sa peau !

Ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu léger et remontèrent le long de son dos, pour apprécier sa chaleur, sentir chacun de ses muscles tressaillir sous ses paumes. Une de ses jambes s'immisça entre celles de Célestin, ses hanches se frottant aux siennes, et elle sentit alors le gonflement de son désir pour elle.

“– _Dieu_ … Adrienne,” pria-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle sourit : c'était elle qui faisait naître en lui un tel appétit, elle qui faisait se fissurer son imperturbable masque de self-control, elle qui le faisait gémir. Cette idée la grisa.

Les mains infatigables, Adrienne dégrafa le dernier bouton de la chemise qui rejoignit aussitôt le gilet sur le sol. Si elle n'avait pas eut sa langue occupée à défier celle de Célestin, elle aurait soupiré un _Enfin !_ de soulagement. Plus aucune barrière n’empêchait ses doigts d’apprécier son corps : il était mince, sec, des muscles peu marqués mais présents néanmoins, et un torse presque imberbe si ce n’était pour le haut de son poitrail, recouvert d’un duvet châtain-gris. Adrienne, conquérante, s'y colla sans retenue.

Mais la victoire ne dura qu'une seconde, remplacée aussitôt par un désir qui la poussa à tendre une main vers la ceinture de pantalon de son amant. Lui, faisait courir ses paumes sur le dos arqué de son amante, sur son torse, sur ses seins, et Célestin sentit leurs pointes se dresser sous l'étoffe de son léger corsage quand ses pouces les effleurèrent. 

Un autre gémissement s’échappa de la gorge d’Adrienne, tandis qu’une chaleur assaillit son bas ventre.

Avec une hâte fiévreuse, que tous deux n’avaient pas ressentie depuis des lunes, ils avancèrent vers le grand lit. Quand le rebord du sommier tapa l'arrière des genoux d'Adrienne, les deux amants s’écroulèrent sur le matelas. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Célestin la fit rouler sur le dos et posa une jambe entre les siennes.

Elle était pressé sous lui, sa chaleur l'enveloppant, rassurante, et elle sentait contre sa cuisse l'évidence grandissante de son désir. Mais une barrière entre sa peau et la sienne persistait… Adrienne se redressa sur ses coudes, et Célestin l'aida. Il passa son léger corsage au-dessus de sa tête, sa longue chevelure rousse retombant sur sa poitrine nue, et jeta le déshabillé sans ménagement.

“Vous êtes si belle.” Célestin l'embrassa à nouveau et referma alors ses mains sur la rondeur de ses seins, titillant doucement leur pointes avec ses pouces.

“Je- _Touchez-moi_ …” supplia-t-elle sans pudeur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, effleurant alors son cou, sa gorge, ses épaules, le creux de ses coudes, le pouls qui battait violemment à chaque poignet. Au-dessus d'elle, Célestin se laissa glisser un peu plus bas sur le lit pour capturer un de ses seins entre ses lèvres. _Oui !_ Adrienne s'arqua davantage, ses doigts enfouis dans sa chevelure argentée. Elle sentait sa langue caresser son mamelon, décrire de petits cercles sur son sommet si sensible.

Un désire fulgurant traversa ses reins lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser le long de ses jambes et saisir ses jupons pour les retrousser. Les yeux clos, le corps frissonnant, Adrienne suivait le trajet de doigts remontant le long de ses cuisses nues. Célestin se redressa, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et ils s'embrassèrent encore. _Passionnément._ Il saisit un de ses genoux pour soulever sa jambe contre lui -et tout s'accéléra alors.

Éperdue, ses sens assaillis de toutes parts, Adrienne ne savait plus où elle était —les lèvres de Célestin, sa langue contre la sienne, une main ferme et chaude sur son sein et l'autre qu'elle sentait remonter vers son entre-jambes… Lorsqu'il effleura sa féminité du bout des doigt, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis se furent des soupirs, l'halètement de sa respiration au rythme des caresses qu'elle recevait. Elle pressa ses hanches contre sa main pour l'encourager à continuer, _oui… juste là !_

Deux iris bleu-acier la dévisageaient, inlassablement, avidement, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses soupirs. Et Adrienne chavira quand il glissa un doigt, puis deux en elle. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, elle cherchait l'air tandis que montait en elle une vague de plaisir qu'elle pensait ne jamais plus percevoir… mais non, _pas de cette façon. Pas pour leur première fois._

Ces semaines, ces mois d'attente passés à le convoiter de loin lui revinrent en force. Elle voulait l'avoir lui, tout entier. Elle voulait sentir Célestin en elle —et le pantalon qu'il continuait à porter n'allait pas aider à résoudre ce problème. Une main sur les fesses de son amant, elle envoya l'autre à l'assaut de la fermeture du vêtement. Il soupira contre ses lèvres quand il la sentit s'affairer sur les boutons. Adrienne dut se servir de ses deux mains pour le libérer de son pantalon et, après l'avoir suffisamment repousser, elle tendit l'une d'elles et prit son érection entre ses doigts.

Célestin émit un profond grognement de gorge. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, tout comme elle. Et les deux amants pensèrent la même chose. Leurs corps s'éloignèrent conjointement pour retirer les derniers bouts de tissus qui entravaient leurs chairs, et palpitèrent de nouveau quand leurs bouches se retrouvèrent.

Enfin libre de tout obstacle, Célestin renversa Adrienne sur les oreillers et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses. La lumière dorée, qui émanait de la cheminée, baignait les deux amants d'une couleur ambrée. Adrienne leva les yeux pour l'observer, _ce bel homme_. Ses doigts caressèrent une fois de plus son torse, son ventre, puis s'aventurèrent plus bas, lui tirant un gémissement… Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, et elle sentait les muscles de son bas-ventre frémir par anticipation.

“Célestin,” souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, rapprochant son corps du sien d'un mouvement langoureux.

Il entra en elle, et Adrienne resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Elle vibrait si fort, émerveillée de retrouver des sensations qu'elle pensait ne plus ressentir. Mais il n'était pas seulement question de sexe ou de plaisir. Le lien entre eux était tangible. Tendresse. Affection. Dévotion. Et quelque chose d'autre… de plus lourd et conséquent _, de plus effrayant._

Adrienne décida d'ignorer ce sentiment, même si de plus en plus présent à chaque minute. La flamboyante rousse l'enserra entre ses jambes, comme dans un étau, ne desserrant pas tandis qu'il s'animait en elle.

“Encore…”, soupira-t-elle tandis que la valse lente de leurs hanches se transformait en danse sauvage. “Cél— n'arrêtez pas.”

Sa réponse fut un baiser passionné, presque agressif, qui étouffait le moindre gémissement qu'Adrienne pouvait pousser. Le plaisir grandissait, menaçant à chaque instant de la submerger. Elle se raccrochait à Célestin comme à une bouée, ses ongles plantés dans le creux de ses reins, et le temps semblait s'arrêter. _Elle oubliait._ Plus rien autour d'eux. Uniquement leurs soupirs, leurs cris -le bruit de leurs corps moites mêlés.

Elle voulait jouir. _Maintenant._ Il passa sa langue dans son cou, chaude et collante, jusqu'à son oreille -avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule avec un grognement guttural. Des mouvements plus amples, plus rapides de va-et-vient, et sa respiration saccadé annoncèrent à Adrienne l'imminence de l'extase, et elle adopta ce nouveau rythme, presque frustrée d'en finir trop vite. Elle se crispa, l'emprisonna entre ses jambes, et… soudain, des vagues de plaisir intense déferlèrent en elle, agitant leur deux corps. Chacun de ses muscles se contractèrent dans un pur extase et, durant de longues secondes, _elle volait_.

Célestin n'eut besoin que de quelques oscillations de bassin entre ses hanches généreuses pour parvenir à son tour au sommet du plaisir. Il gronda, tremblotant, les poings serrés dans les draps de soie, et Adrienne sentit sa chaleur se répandre en elle, par saccades de plus en plus en lentes… 

Puis ils s’immobilisèrent, dans un amas de membres mélangés et exténués. 

Pantelante, elle retira lentement ses mains des fesses de son amant, sans même se rappeler quand elle les y avait mises. Un sourire fatigué mais satisfait aux lèvres, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Célestin, les paupières lourdes, des mèches de cheveux coulés aux tempes, un air languide sur les traits… _Un bel homme_ , pensa-t-elle une fois de plus.

Adrienne posa la main sur sa joue, une caresse légère après un tel tumulte, et l'attira vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, lentement, prudemment, leurs respirations encore hésitantes.

Puis le baiser s'arrêta, et Célestin se retira d'elle, avant de rouler à ses côtés sur le lit.

Tous deux restèrent allongés sur le matelas, anéantis par l'intensité du plaisir qui les avait submergés. Le souffle court, cœurs battant à tout rompre, les amants demeuraient immobiles, les yeux rivés au plafond, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Célestin baissa les paupières et avança sa main vers celle de son amante. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. En un mouvement, Adrienne se saisit du draps qu'ils avaient repoussés durant leur étreinte, et l'installa sur eux deux. Dessous, elle se blottit contre Célestin et posa son oreille sur son torse, écoutant le battement de son cœur reprendre doucement une allure régulière. Il l'enlaça en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Adrienne fut la première à s'endormir.

-

À l'aube, les rayons du soleil la réveilla. Encore englué dans un semi-sommeil, elle tendit la main vers l’autre côté du lit et tâtonna. Le lit était froid. Vide.

Elle se redressa brusquement. _Non._ Cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve ! Alors, _il serait partit ?_ Il l'aurait abandonné comme tous les hommes dans sa vie qui aur— Le train de ses inquiétudes freina instantanément quand elle distingua sur la chauffeuse au pied de son lit un gilet noir et une chemise blanche parfaitement installés. Puis, elle entendit. Un clapotis d'eau. 

Enveloppée dans un drap de soie, elle quitta le matelas et marcha vers la porte de sa salle d'eau privative. Adrienne l'ouvrit.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Célestin pour remarquer sa présence. Dans la baignoire sur pieds, immergé dans l'eau, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui donna ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle.

“Bonjour.”

“Bonjour,” répéta-t-elle, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

“Je me suis permis d'utiliser votre salle d'eau,” continua-t-il avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux gris hirsute. “J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.”

“Pas du tout.”

Inutile de lui parler de cette frayeur qu’elle vécu en trouvant son lit vide. Peut-être plus tard… -mais la vision de ce haut fonctionnaire de police, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, et le corps nu à demi-emergé dans sa baignoire, effaça instantanément toutes craintes.

“Dites-moi,” commença Adrienne en s'avançant pieds nus sur le sol carrelé, et s'arrêta juste à ses côtés. “Puis-je vous rejoindre ?”

Une lueur de désir traversa le regard de Célestin, et elle se mordit la lèvre, se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

“C'est votre baignoire,” murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

“C'est votre bain,” répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et Adrienne sourit.

Le drap de soie tomba sans bruit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

—


End file.
